


With A Kiss We Live

by daisyswann



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Time Travel, new characters - Freeform, no Shakespeare language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyswann/pseuds/daisyswann
Summary: Juliet and her Romeo were star-crossed lovers. They married in secret after falling in love at first sight. After Romeo was exiled, Juliet couldn't bear to live without him. She concocted a plan--drink a serum that would put her in a sleep-like death and wake to her Romeo ready to take her with him. But when she awoke, that was not what she woke up to. Romeo was dead. Her plan failed. And she would do anything to stop his death--even time.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 5





	With A Kiss We Live

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only planning this as a five-chapter story as it is my first fic. I had this idea for some time now but thought that why not write it right now? Who's there to stop me? Also, I recently saw Baz Luhrmann's Romeo + Juliet for the first time in a while and I'm feeling some lol

"And with a kiss, I die."

Juliet was dreaming of Romeo. Of his gentle tan face, of his lop-sided smiles, and the sparkle in his brown eyes whenever he gazed upon her. She could imagine the life they would have at Mantua; the place Friar Laurence was sure he was. No family feuds. No lies. No hatred. It would be only them and their love. Juliet's fingers began to twitch with eagerness. Her lips felt something soft and warm. As if Romeo was there at her side and kissing her. It couldn't be a dream. He was here. She heard his voice.

She blinked to the brightness of the hundreds of candles lit around her in her family's mausoleum. Her heartbeat returned to her weak and frantic and her warmth raced throughout her body. Something was wrong. She could have sworn she heard Romeo's voice. She could have sworn he would be here with her. Where—? Her fingers grazed the space next to her. It was a person. Soft and cold. Juliet turned her head and hoisted herself up with her elbow and her trembling hand smacked shut on her mouth.

"What is this?" she cried. Her heartbeat was stronger, color flourishing on her cheeks and hands. But she saw no color on her Romeo's tear-stained face. His brown eyes were opened but they looked not at her but the flowers and candles behind her. She hovered her fingers over his mouth and found no warm air. His chest was still as a statue's. In his hand, there was a vial with nothing. She brought it to her nose and her heart dipped.

"Poison!" It wasn't supposed to be this way. "And you left none for me to help me after?" She put it to her lips but she knew there was nothing. Her tears pooled in her eyes and they streamed down her cheeks. "Don't leave me. Don't." She leaned down and kissed on the lips but she tasted nothing but her salty tears.

"No!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried out loud; she couldn't hear the scuffle of feet heading her way.

"Juliet!" She picked up her head and turned to Friar Laurence. He clutched a letter to his chest and his face went white at the sight of Romeo in her arms. "I have feared, my lady. I have begged for the stars that I would come before Romeo did but I fear it was too late. Juliet, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "No, this can't be happening. This is not what I envisioned. Laurence, help me. I can't leave him here."

Friar ran up to her and took her hand. "My lady—" Behind him, near the doors to the mausoleum, there is a noise. Guards yelling orders. "Come, Juliet. Make haste. Your husband is gone. It's too late. He lays now with the angels."

Juliet snatched her hand back and her grip tightened around Romeo. "No," she sobbed. Quickly, she looked around his face and closed his eyes with her hand. "This is _my fault_. He's dead because of my plan. I killed him."

Friar shook his head. "It is _not_ your fault, Juliet."

"Then who should I blame?" She quirked a brow. "You? The mailman? My cousin, Tybalt?" Friar stayed silent but the noise nearing behind them beckoned him to speak again.

"Let's leave. They'll find you, Juliet."

"Why are they here? Why are they searching for my family's mausoleum?"

"It was Romeo. He slew Paris. To come here for you."

She sunk herself on Romeo and cried. "And now Romeo's dead. For me. Because of me. There must be something that I could do to end this mess." Just as she said this, her eyes hovered over the gun next to him. How could she have missed it? Before Friar could try to stop her, she picked it up and held it to her stop. "Leave me, Friar. Then I could be with him. _Leave me!_ "

"No, no, my darling," Friar said, bringing his palms up to calm her. "We'll find another way. Trust me. Put down that gun. You're going to be all right. Just please _put that gun down_."

Juliet's fingers trembled and she put down the gun. The yelling is closer. Soon, the guards would find them and her plan would be for not. She leaned down again and kissed Romeo's cold lips. As much she hated to leave him, she knew Friar was right. Her husband was gone.

"I'll come back for you, my love. I promise."

She jumped off him but her movements were sluggish after hours of not moving at all. Friar pulled out his arms and steadied her. The two took a route hidden from the guards rushing in with their guns ready and the watchmen panting behind them. They gasp at the sight of Romeo dead where Juliet should've been. Now they would know that Juliet was alive. Or at least moved or stolen. But she was alive and she would never make herself known to the public. Friar led Juliet out into the night while she wept.

She left him. She killed him. She loved him.

Her veil flowed behind her like she was a bride or a ghost haunting the cemetery. A white dress clung to her slim figure; her lace gloves the daintiest she has ever worn. Even her shoes were soft and not at all suited for walking on wet grass or hard asphalt. Her brown hair was curled and wreathed in flowers. They crossed multiple streets and once they reached the church where she and Romeo wed, Juliet's tears were dry on her cheeks.

She sat down on a low stool and shivered. Friar took of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He threw on the TV and multiple news reports covered that there was a break-in at the Capulet Mausoleum.

"What should we do now?" she asked.

"Rest for now, but Juliet, I think you should start accepting what happened. He's gone. And, unfortunately, this plan failed." Tears rushed to her eyes again. "I know it hurts. I have known Romeo, too, and it hurts to see him like that. He was in love with you. And it was my greatest pleasure to marry you both."

"I can't accept what happened. I can't. I wish this was a dream. I wish I could turn back time and--" Her eyes flashed with an idea. Friar advanced toward a counter with a hot pan and turned it on. While he prepared the water for boiling, Juliet turned to the numerous papers pinned to the walls with interesting inventions and ingredients listed. One caught her eye. If Friar could create something that could trick her parents and everyone else at Verona that she was dead, then Friar could create something as magical and beautiful as that strange gadget with a clock.

When Friar turned around with two steaming cups of coffee, he stopped and tilted his head at the pondering look on Juliet's face. "Is something the matter, my darling?"

She jumped to her feet and strode over to the plans on the wall and pointed at them. "This, Friar, this could help me. This could be our help."

He followed her finger and his eyes widen. " _That?_ "

"I could save him using this. I know it. Will you help me?"

Friar sighed and placed the cups of coffee on a small table in the room. "Sit down, my darling, and we'll talk about your grief."

"No." She shook her head. "You said we'll figure something out. Well, I figured something out. I can't accept that he's gone. I can't accept that this is my life. He was my future and he was taken from me. I can't let him go."

"In time you will," he said. "Those plans . . . I'm not even sure that it would work. It takes years to build something like that. I have tried many times to make that little gadget work but it would explode every time."

"You have my help, Friar." She grabbed his hands and brought them to his lips. "Please, Friar. Please. Let me help you. I can make it work. It doesn't matter how long it takes. Please."

After staring into each other's eyes, Friar smiled. "Fine." Juliet shrieked and threw her arms around his neck. "We'll make this work. We'll make you go back in time to save him."


End file.
